


The Ketchum Connection

by DraceDomino



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Casual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, Futanari, Harems, Mild Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Delia has a lot in common with her son. One unexpected thing is that they both have a stable of women that love getting fucked by Ketchum cock. While Ash is spending some time at home they get a visit from a pair of their girlfriends: Grace and Serena. Serena heads upstairs with Ash, while Delia gets to spend a long night with one of her favorite sluts. Mother and son, each fucking a hottie with nothing but a bedroom wall in between them!





	1. Chapter 1

The Ketchum Connection  
-by Drace Domino

It was always a treat when Ash and Delia both had one of their lovers over for the night. The little house in Pallet Town wasn’t usually so full, and despite her reputation in town as a woman that loved to have a good time, Delia had a surprisingly strong maternal side that enjoyed the notion of a cozy home filled with people. It was good to know that she wasn’t the only one under the roof that night that would be there in the morning, and all the more special that their current guests were easily two of their favorites.

“I can’t tell you how happy I am that you and Serena were able to visit.” Delia whispered against the edge of Grace’s ear, her figure pressed up against the other woman’s from behind. As she murmured in a voice that was teasing yet sweet, Delia had stuffed one of her hands down the front of Grace’s pants and was currently letting her fingers slide back and forth across an increasingly moist, warm slit. Grace was a tough woman - stronger and more fit than most of the friends that came to play with Delia - but in Pallet Town, every woman’s knees could go weak at Delia Ketchum’s touch. “Especially with Ash being home for the week, too. Almost makes us feel like a real family, wouldn’t you say?”

“W...We...we had that idea, too…” Grace murmured, nibbling her bottom lip and rocking her hips against the fingers stroking her. Delia hadn’t yet inserted a single digit, instead choosing to make the woman squirm in pleasure with just a few fond pets. Her thumb was teasing around Grace’s hood in playful fashion, pretending that it couldn’t find her sensitive bud despite the fact that she knew Grace’s body better than anyone. Grace glanced over her shoulder to Delia and gave a tiny smile, a heavy blush stretching across her cheeks as she did so. “It’s always so much fun when we spend time together, Delia…”

Delia merely smiled, gave a tiny nod, and then bumped forward with her hips. As she did so Grace could feel the other woman’s bulge press against her from behind; a throbbing length that wedged to her body through the fabric of both of their jeans. The momentum of the nudge was enough to push Grace up against the far wall beside Delia’s bed - the same wall that was shared between the mother and son’s bedrooms. It was a fact that wasn’t lost on either woman, and as Delia rocked her hips back and forth to grind her length against Grace’s rump, she let her lips tease up and down her throat with a few playful kisses and nips.

“I’m sure they’ll be making plenty of noise soon, Grace.” Delia whispered, and drug her tongue idly across Grace’s throat. She dropped her mouth down to the woman’s shoulder and offered a slow but firm bite through the fabric of her shirt, a steady press that left her teeth marks indenting Grace’s flesh for a few seconds after. The whimpering and the writhing that came from Grace during the bite only served to press her all the harder against the bulge within Delia’s jeans, and it made the hostess purr in greater delight. “So will we. I think last time we were all together like this Serena won the volume contest. I’d really like that to be you this time.”

“I...I’d...like that…” Grace quivered, gave a tiny swallow, and licked her lips in anticipation. Soon enough the sounds of her very own daughter getting fucked by Ash would come from the other room, and that little wall didn’t do much to diminish the noise. While a son and a daughter enjoyed themselves their loving mothers would be listening no more than a few feet away, and doing their best to beat them. Delia had even moved both beds so that they were pressed up to either side of the same wall, and joked in the past about putting in a window so mother and daughter could watch each other get fucked from behind by the Ketchum family.

For now; however, she’d content herself with enjoying Grace. As Delia pulled her fingers free of the other woman’s slit her free hand pressed to Grace’s shoulders, encouraging her to gently bring herself down to her knees and turn around to face her. Grace knew exactly what Delia desired and did as she was ordered; pressing her back flat to the wall and sliding all the way down on her ass. There was a good chance that Serena was mirroring the position as Grace’s hands moved to Delia’s waist, and she slowly started to hitch the woman’s pants off to unleash that cock that was so hungry for her. While she undid Delia’s belt and slowly unzipped her, Delia teased her slickened fingers under her own nose and took a deep, appreciative breath.

“Mmm! Miss your scent.” She cooed, and slid her tongue in between her fingers to collect the flavor. “And your taste. You’ve always been one of my favorites, Grace. I can be rough with you. All that Rhyhorn racing really taught you how to handle a beast between your legs.”

“I bet you tell everyone’s your favorite.” Grace responded with a smile, just as she pulled Delia’s jeans down between the woman’s knees. As Delia’s member flopped out Grace was naturally a bit stunned by the size - no matter how many times she witnessed it, she’d always be a little shocked how Ash’s mom was sporting such a package. Pluck and long, it hung forward demanding attention that Grace was eager to give. Her hands wrapped around the base and she began by sweeping forward with her head, brushing her cheek to the side of that pulsing length as her eyes dashed up to that of her lover’s. “You Ketchums get around, after all.”

It was true; they did. Between Ash and Delia, plenty of pleasure was doled out to some of the more remarkable women that Ash met on his Pokemon journey. While he took the girls in his own age range Delia made sure the older women weren’t lonely, making it very clear that the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. And sure; Delia enjoyed fucking Misty’s three older sisters and the various other older women Ash brought back to meet her, but Grace was something special. The same way Serena was special to her son, Delia had a particular fondness for the girl’s mother. They were easily the most frequent guests at the Ketchum house, and the proof of Delia’s affection was right there in the throbbing, demanding nature of her cock.

“Guess I’ll just have to prove how much I enjoy having you over.” Delia finally announced, just as she slid a hand to the back of Grace’s hair and allowed her fingers to sweep through the soft brown locks. She guided Grace’s mouth towards the tip of her cock and gave a satisfied sigh as the other woman took it to her lips, her tongue flattening underneath and her mouth opening to handle the first few inches. Delia purred with pleasure as she rocked her hips forward to keep the movement of her prick steady and focused; intent in that moment to make sure that Grace didn’t have an opportunity to slow her movements. If they were going to beat Serena and Ash for the noisiest pair in the house, they couldn’t waste too much time on that first blowjob. After all, Grace couldn’t scream much while her mouth was full.

Grace gave a moan as Delia’s length slowly moved across her tongue, and she savored the taste for some time. It had been a while since she and Serena had dropped by for a visit, and there was nothing quite so familiar to her these days as the taste of Delia’s cock as it moved towards her throat. She hitched her hands to the sides of the other woman’s waist as she made it a point to take her as deeply as she could; tilting her head and shutting her eyes as she kept gobbling down the inches. When she felt her nose press against the tiny tuft of hair sitting above Delia’s cock she knew she had reached her destination, and she held that position for a few long moments while Delia stroked her hair and praised her talents.

“Such a good cocksucker.” Delia beamed, rolling her hips from side to side so the length of her cock swabbed against all angles of Grace’s throat. The fact that there was yet any noise from the other room suggested that Serena was doing something similar with Ash, and that only made Delia all the more delighted. “You know, Ash says your girl’s got a great mouth, too. Isn’t it wonderful that they get along so well?”

Grace nodded, but with her throat stuffed with Delia’s cock she couldn’t give her more than a tiny bob of the head. With a smile tugging at the corners of her lips she started to pull back, and with one hand gently cupping underneath Delia’s sack she started to work her in a more earnest fashion. Her mouth began to slip up and down while her tongue worked wildly all across that throbbing length, and a few times she even pulled her lips free entirely and just let Delia rub her prick all over her face. Both women were left moaning in delight from the messy blowjob between mothers, and Delia felt nothing but joy at the knowledge her son was getting the same royal treatment. There was never any jealousy between Ash and Delia when it came to the beauties they enjoyed - Ash had his, Delia had hers, and they were never at a loss for pussy when they wanted it.

“Mmm. That’s enough for now, Grace, but I’m sure you’ll get a chance for more tonight.” Delia finally spoke up, clicking her tongue to the roof of her mouth and gesturing towards the bed. She spoke with the confidence of a woman that knew exactly what to do in the bedroom - a woman that had practiced on dozens of older women as if she was preparing for the time she got to spend with Grace again. Delia’s grin intensified as the spit-slickened face of the other woman gazed up at her, gasping gently before she started to fall into position. “It’s been so long, I hope you haven’t forgotten how I like it.”

“I could never forget.” Grace quirked a brow and gave Delia a smirk, just as she eased herself onto the bed. Already she was stripping free of her clothes, pulling her shirt up and over her head while hitching out of her pants. As her cream-colored flesh became exposed Delia took in a few long looks at the other woman, admiring her beautiful figure and sighing contently. Damn, if it wasn’t nice to have Grace back...and to have the chance to wrap her around her cock again. Once Grace was finished undressing the woman took the position she knew that Delia would want her in first - on her knees and elbows, her cheek to the pillow, her ass lifted in the air. She was presenting herself in lewd fashion and letting Delia admire her soaked slit, blushing intensely as she wiggled her hips from side to side in order to draw her near. “Like this…?”

“Lucky guess.” Delia chimed up in response, just before she moved to slide behind her. With a happy grunt she allowed her spit-covered cock to slap atop Grace’s rump, and she pulled her hips back so it could flop forward and bounce up underneath her. As Delia rocked back and forth her throbbing length was crowned by Grace’s nethers, and as the lips rode back and forth along her shaft Delia finally spoke in soft, playful fashion. “So...did you and Serena think about what we asked you in the letter?”

Grace, with a sudden, immediate blush moving over her cheeks, nodded. There was no ceremony to her answer, even though it was a deeply important one. She looked back from the pillow to see Delia looming above her, and with her pussy left raw and excited she let her voice creak out in an almost timid fashion.

“...we’re in.” She whispered in response. “Both of us.”

“See? You really are our favorites.” Delia chuckled upon that response, and put the matter aside for the moment. With Grace’s response hanging in the air Delia finally lined her cock up against the other woman’s folds, and with one slow but steady press eased herself inside. She didn’t jam it in for fear of taking Grace by surprise with her girth, but once she started to press forward there was no relenting. Inch after inch she spread the folds of the other woman, and sure enough it wasn’t too long before Grace’s moan filled the air that a similar sound came from the room over. Serena’s voice, young and cheerful, clearly brought forth as a similar cock drove into her pussy.

Delia merely raised her head, took on a tremendous smile, and gave a heartwarming sigh of contentment. She was so happy she could’ve cried - it was just so beautiful that their son and daughter were getting along so well!

“I used to be worried about Ash.” The mother reminisced, even as she pulled back and started to drill her length into Grace’s slit. Her motions were faster now, complemented with a firm grasp on the sides of the other woman’s hips. She held Grace nice and steady as she fucked her with piercing strikes of increasingly fast pace, and her hips clapped against the woman’s rump with every press. “He was always so focused on his Pokemon journey that I thought he might just never get interested in sex. But whew...once he caught Misty skinny dipping…” She grinned wide, and gazed down at her cock as she pulled half out, delighting in just how much it glistened from Grace’s soaked entrance. “Catching Pokemon is all fine and good, but I’m even more proud that he learned how to catch girls with hot older sisters and moms like you.”

“H...He’s...he’s a special boy!” Grace moaned in response, swallowing and shivering and dripping with delight. If Serena wasn’t wrapped around Ash’s cock in that very moment Grace might have even been tempted to try him out herself, but she had all the Ketchum she needed right there stuffing her cock. It was a family dedicated to pleasing pairs, and she was thrilled to be included. “Noth...Nothing but the best for my dear Serena!”

Delia merely chuckled, tightened her grasp against Grace’s hips, and slammed forward all the harder. With every thrust she forced the other woman’s face against the pillow with a bit more authority, and it wasn’t too long before Grace let herself go as far as restraint was concerned, moaning out in glorious passion. The sound of mother and daughter getting wildly fucked filled the halls of the Ketchum house, and Delia rewarded Grace for her enthusiasm by slamming forward all the harder. At one point she slipped her hand to the back of the other woman’s hair to take a tight fistful of it, pulling her head from the pillow so she could lean in and press a warm, hungry kiss against the side of her throat. As Delia squeezed against Grace as tight as she could manage while still ramming her pussy, she offered her voice in a heavy and lusty tone, enough to send goosebumps down what parts of Grace didn’t already have them.

“I’m going to cum inside of you, Grace…” She half-promised, half-warned. “And I’m going to do it again...and again...and again. All night long. And just through that wall-” She suddenly jerked Grace’s hair so that the woman was staring at the blank wall before her. Given the sounds coming from behind it, the wall itself might as well have been invisible. “-my son is fucking your daughter, and he’s going to cum inside of her...and again...and again...and again.”

“Y...Yes...yes, please, Delia…” Grace quivered, wrenched her fingers to a white-knuckled grip around the sheets, and convulsed with delight. Her soaked slit clenched as tight as it could manage around Delia’s ramming length, and she could feel herself begin to peak upon hearing the other woman’s promise. “Cum inside...k...knock us both up!”

Her words were sharp and loud, loud enough to reach the pair through the wall and receive an accompanying burst of hungry moaning. It was the idea Delia had confirmed with the woman before she slid herself inside; permission from the mother and daughter for Delia and Ash to breed them as desired. It wasn’t the first time the Ketchums had sowed their seed into their lovers, and likely wouldn’t be the last. Though while Misty and all three of her sisters were sitting in Cerulean City happy and pregnant, Grace and Serena would have a more permanent residence with the Ketchums. After all, they were some of the mother and son duo’s favorites.

There’d be no winner of the screaming contest that night, because Grace and Serena both hit all new heights as they were filled and flooded. Delia slammed her hips forward one last time and hilted herself within the other woman, her member pulsing and twitching and unleashing a wild torrent of rich, white cum within her entrance. Grace went cross-eyed as she found her own spasming climax within that moment, the overflowing warmth and the rush of sensations proving too much for her to endure. She was twitching and convulsing and screaming in delight at the notion of being bred by her dear friend Delia, and as excited as she was she was equally proud that in that moment her daughter was receiving a similar load. Delia pushed herself flat to Grace’s back after her climax until the woman had no other choice but to lay on her stomach; stretching out and supporting Delia’s weight as she settled atop her. There were a few more short thrusts into an already cum-filled pussy, a few kisses to the back of her throat, and then the soft pop as Delia’s throbbing cockhead pulled from her slit.

Delia smiled, resting back on her haunches and gazing at the mess below her. Grace’s ass sat just underneath her cock and she took the time to swat it a couple of times with her length, smearing a bit of cream across the other woman’s plump cheeks. Nestled between her thighs a cum-filled slit was overflowing with what Delia had given her; the first of many loads determined to make sure she woke up pregnant in the morning. With a soft sigh of content pleasure Delia stretched; her arms uncurling wide to the sides and flexing out as far as they could go.

“Ahh, that was a great warmup, Grace!” She chuckled, her plump, still-leaking prick resting perfectly atop the other woman’s ass. When she realized that there was no sound from beyond the wall she gave a sharp laugh, and an equally sharp slap across Grace’s rear. “Sounds like Ash and Serena are taking a breather, too. Can I get you something to drink? I just realized I never asked - I can be such a bad host sometimes!”

Grace merely chuckled, glanced over her shoulder, and shook her head as best she was able. With Delia lifting up from her just enough to turn around, Grace flopped onto her back and stretched out her arms, inviting the other woman close. Soon their bare breasts were pressed atop one another and Delia’s arms were slinking underneath Grace’s body, just as her cock was sandwiched between their laps. For the moment Grace was worried only about catching her breath in preparation for round two - she could already tell that Delia’s cock wasn’t going to take long to snap back into its ready and eager state. According to Serena, a certain “always ready to go” nature was the same in Delia’s son. One had to take the sweet moments while they could find them, before a horny Ketchum had one thing and one thing only on their mind again.

“You’re sure it’s okay if we stay here?” Grace asked, teasing her fingers over Delia’s shoulder and gesturing with her head to the other room. “Serena and I, I mean. Once we know we’re...expecting.”

“Absolutely.” Delia smirked, and licked her lips to show how much she enjoyed the idea. The notion of Grace and Serena padding around the house pregnant was an exciting one for sure - and one that would even keep Ash close to home for a few months. The struggle of passion between pussy and Pokemon was strong in that boy, after all. Delia would gladly use any edge she could manage to encourage him to stay local for a while. “Just...don’t be upset when there’s others coming over to play. You and Serena are special to us, but…”

“Oh, we know completely.” Grace chuckled fondly, and kissed lightly at the edge of Delia’s throat. “Delia, we spent a weekend together last year, and I couldn’t walk by the end of it. I am entirely happy to share you with as many women as you want...you’re way too much for just one.”

Delia couldn’t help but grin ear to ear at that, and offer a simple shrug. Ketchums had needs, after all!

“I’m happy to hear that, because Johanna’s coming over in the morning.” She beamed. “You’re more than welcome to join in, of course! And I’m sure Ash won’t mind if Serena wants to join him and Dawn. You know, just thinking about...it gets me…”

“It was a whole two minutes. That’s more time to catch my breath than you usually give me.” Grace responded with a tiny wink, and nudged the other woman from below. “Roll over, Delia. I bet you’d rather have my mouth wrapped around your cock than jabbing my ribs with it.”

Both women gave a delightful laugh and even shared a brief kiss, and soon Delia flopped over just as she was told. Grace moved slowly and sweetly down the other woman’s body, pressing a few kisses over her flesh and teasing hands over breasts and belly alike. She was happy in the knowledge that she and Serena would soon be carrying Ketchums, and just as happy to know that Delia and Ash wanted them under the same roof. There’d be no jealousy to be found with the other girls and their moms that came over to play - every last woman that fucked Ash or Delia knew full well that there was so, so much to go around. As Grace finally made her way to guide Delia’s cock past her lips and steadily into her mouth, Delia leaned back against the headboard and gave a satisfied sigh as she spoke.

“You know, Grace…” She murmured, just as her fingers slipped into Grace’s hair and pushed her down a little deeper over her throbbing inches. “Before you and Serena are too far along, we should all take a trip to Alola together. A nice family vacation.”

It sounded like a fun and seemingly innocent trip, and with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips Grace was waiting to hear the not-so-innocent part. Naturally, she didn’t have to wait long.

“...last time I was there with Ash, I didn’t get to have any fun at all. He got to enjoy all sorts of local beauties, and all I got was a tan!” Delia pouted, even with Grace finally taking her cock down to the base. “One of them was just the cutest thing, a girl named Lillie. I wonder…”

Grace smiled all the wider, even with cock down her throat. Delia was a predictable woman.

“...I wonder what her mother’s like.”

The End.


	2. Roadblocking Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delia loves her son. She loves him SO much she doesn't want Team Rocket constantly fucking with him now that he has his own harem of girls following him around. So...Delia does the only logical thing. Capture Jessie and make her a fuckslave. She's such a good fucking mom! (Chapter has some strong dubcon, bordering on noncon elements.)

The Ketchum Connection  
Chapter Two: Roadblocking Rocket  
-by Drace Domino

“Are you sure the twerp and his dumb friends are gonna come through here?” Meowth grumbled irritably, strutting in the lead of their trio as they walked through the woods just outside of Pallet Town. “All I know is that it’s pretty strange for a Pokemon trainer to waste their time sittin’ around at home. I bet he’s gettin’ the drop on all kinds of rare Pokemon before us!”

“Quit your whining, Meowth!” Jessie clenched a leather clad fist, snapping in her usual angry tone. She was keeping low to the ground with a crouching walk, doing her best to keep her gloriously long red hair underneath the line of the nearby bushes. Pallet Town was a sleepy little place that didn’t even have its own Officer Jenny, but if Ash was any indication there was probably a decent trainer or two lurking around. “The twerp has to come home sometime to say hello to his Mommy, doesn’t he? Well, once this plan works we’ll be able to wait in his house as long as we want!”

“Mhmm!” James was quick to chime in, though his voice was slightly muffled from the disguise bag he was rummaging around in. “And while we’re there, we’ll be able to raid the kitchen!”

At that point in the plan, that part was less of a perk and more of a requirement. As Team Rocket was prone to do, they had wasted their monthly company stipend on materials for their overblown plan. This one consisted of sending Ash’s Mom on a full expenses paid vacation to Johto, squatting in their house, and then just sort of...grabbing Pikachu and locking the door when Ash came home.

It wasn’t one of their better plans, but at least the outfits were cute! James had just procured a pair of Johto flight attendant costumes from the disguise bag by the time they all set eyes on Ash’s house, though he didn’t get very far in handing one over to Jessie before he noticed something frustrating about them.

“What? No, no, I specifically ordered one man’s and one woman’s!” Large, overblown rivers of tears outline James’ exasperated face as he clutched a pair of short flight attendant skirts, one in each hand. “Jessie, I don’t want to dress like a girl again…!”

“You’ll either dress like a girl, or I’ll do it for you!” Jessie snapped once more, an eye twitching and her temper flaring all the further. “Now get to it, James! Meowth, are you ready?”

“Mii-iiii~”

“What was that, Meowth?”

“I didn’t say nothin’!”

“Miiiiiime!”

The last thing the trio of Team Rocket goons heard before they all slipped into unconsciousness was the battle cry of a Mr. Mime.

...which was weird in and of itself because that’s not traditionally how mimes work.

***

As Jessie started to wake, the first thing she could feel was the noticeable chill running across her entire body. Cold concrete underneath her bare feet, cold air across her shoulders and down her back, and her fingers trembling and chilly. When she began to move even before opening her eyes, she soon realized that she had far bigger problems than the cold - her arms were bound behind her back, and she was firmly tied to a padded chair.

“W...What?!” The Team Rocket woman’s eyes shot open as she instantly woke the rest of the wake, studying her surroundings in rapid fashion. She was in a basement of some sort, with a washer and dryer on one side and a child’s bike hanging on the wall of the other. She was indeed tied with rope that settled just underneath her now-exposed breasts, bound around her snugly but not painfully. When Jessie lifted her head to gaze directly ahead of her, however, she gave an immediate nervous swallow and a quiver of fear ran through her.

“You?! But you’re...you’re…”

“Hi! I’m Delia, Ash’s mom.” The naked woman that stood before Jessie was the picture of friendly, middle-aged sweetness, even considering the circumstances. She was just as naked as Jessie and stood right in front of a fully inflated air mattress, the pump of which was still humming to suggest she had only recently inflated it for her impromptu guest. “You must be Jessie, right? I can tell by the hair. Ash has told me so much about you, and you’re...well...you’re just the worst, aren’t you?”

“What did you do to me?! Where’s James and Meowth?! Why am I naked?!” Jessie was bouncing up and down atop her chair, skidding it across the concrete and making her impressive tits bounce. She was ready to glare and spit venom until she passed out again, although her demanding screams were muffled slightly as she looked down and tilted her head in confusion. “And...why do you have that? That’s a surprise.”

Sure enough, sticking out straight from Delia’s lap was an impressive, meaty cock at full erection - as any cock would be upon seeing Jessie naked and tied to a chair. Once it became the topic of discussion Delia slapped a hand against the side of her dick and grinned, squeezing it a little and slowly starting to walk over to her guest. She moved with a methodical and focused pace, swinging her hips, matching Jessie’s gaze, and soon standing as close as she possibly could. One of Delia’s hands rested on Jessie’s head, and from her proximity that big, impressive length draped casually across Jessie’s tits. There it laid, a small, pulsing promise of things to come.

“Listen, Jessie, we have a lot to cover today, so I can’t spend hours catching you up.” Delia rolled her eyes, and drummed her fingers atop Jessie’s head. “But to cover the quick notes? James and your Meowth are fine. James is upstairs in a...similar position as you, and Meowth is spending some time with the other Pokemon at Professor Oak’s lab. No one’s going to hurt any of you.”

“Then...then why did you do this? What’s going to happen?” While it was reassuring that she and her friends weren’t going to be hurt, considering the fact she was still bound and naked there was still clearly other, even worse ramifications to be had. Delia was just as charming as ever, and gave a little laugh that made her cock bounce atop Jessie’s breasts.

“Jessie, Ash just doesn’t...have time for you and your shenanigans any more. I’m sorry, hon. But surely you’ve noticed how many girls he’s been surrounded by lately?”

“I...well…” Jessie scowled a bit, and nibbled her bottom lip. “He’s always had a rotating group of friends of varying quality surrounding him! I simply assumed...uh...hmm.” The Team Rocket girl’s nose twitched, and she pursed her lips as she started to put the pieces together. “...that would explain why half of them are usually naked when we drop in to steal Pikachu.”

“Exactly.” Delia continued. She slowly brought herself down to kneel before Jessie, and her hands slid up to hold the bound woman by the shoulders. Her grip was firm and her tone protective, and though Delia still had a kind sweetness about her, the mother bear was still lurking behind her tone. “Jessie? I can’t let you and your idiot friends cockblock my boy. Especially not when I have such a great solution!”

“S...solution.” Jessie murmured, and she felt goosebumps immediately rise across her skin. She squeezed her thighs together and fidgeted within her seat, hoping to skid back away from Delia’s grasp. She once more gazed at the older woman’s naked figure and the air mattress behind them, and of course, that massive cock that even now pointed straight at her nose. “Are you...you going to...rap-”

“Hmm? Oh, of course not!” Delia beamed. She stood up, pinched Jessie’s cheeks, and then swung around on a heel to begin walking back towards the air mattress. Jessie almost let herself take a sigh of relief before Delia spoke again, saving her the trouble by letting her know that she was still in plenty of hot water. “I’m just going to show you what you’re missing until you beg me to fuck you!”

“Wha-”

“Girls! Send the first one in!” Delia cupped her hands to the sides of her mouth and called upstairs, to which she was responded to by the noise of immediate giggling. The basement door began to open and footsteps followed, and what Jessie witnessed next was impossible for her to ignore.

The Team Rocket girl sat there, bound and bare, forced to watch as Delia Ketchum fucked damn near every woman in Pallet Town.

***

Jessie’s eyes were massive and her pupils tiny, lips thinly stretched to a perfect line as she watched it all unfold. With a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her head, the crimson-haired villain could do nothing but sit still as the first girl came downstairs to begin her service of Delia Ketchum.

Jessie didn’t recognize her - she must’ve just been some Pallet Town woman that had fallen under Ash’s mother’s charms. About the same age as Delia and a little chubby in the thighs, but most notably she was heavily pregnant. She wasn’t in the basement for more than a minute before she was on her knees deepthroating the other woman’s cock, barely even paying Jessie a passing glance as she did so. Her tangled mess of auburn hair bobbed gleefully up and down and with every shove forward her pregnant tummy swung as well, and Delia gave a satisfied sigh as she finally enjoyed some form of satisfaction that evening.

“Couldn’t get this wrapped around my dick soon enough.” The older woman chuckled, patting the other woman’s head as she gazed at Jessie with a deeply hungry eye. “Tying you up like that and having to watch you wiggle around? I thought I was going to pop.”

“Y...You’re...you’re insane if you think I’ll-” Jessie was silenced, not by Delia herself, but by the woman sucking her cock that sharply spun around, pressed a finger to her spitsoaked lips, and shushed her.

“Shhhhh!” She shot Jessie an angry glare before happily going right back to work, this time slathering her tongue up and down Delia’s heavy, hanging balls. It went on like that once Jessie finally settled and kept herself quiet, still in utter shock at what she was witnessing. Sure, Delia was attractive for an older woman, but finding out she had pregnant sluts on call? The mere idea that all of those girls hanging around Ash recently were the same time of gang? It was a little difficult for Jessie to wrap her head around, and this woman had been through quite a bit.

“Mmm...yes, please, fuck me! Ohh, Delia, I’ve been so hot thinking about you!” The visiting woman was on her back on the air mattress before too long, cradling her pregnant belly as Delia knelt down between her thighs. She let her fingers dance across the woman’s stomach in an affectionate fashion, and she even took her time in pushing forward with a slow and pleasant penetration. Even if this woman was her pregnant thrall, even if the entire damned town was, a Ketchum still made sure that their women enjoyed themselves! Before long Delia was ramming forward with heavy thrusts that the other woman was moaning desperately over, and though Jessie was still disturbed she couldn’t help but feel a laugh rising to her throat. Delia and even her lover gazed at her in confusion, though they didn’t stop fucking even as Jessie spoke.

“Ha! You’re going to fuck her that hard now, and expect to impress me?” She lifted her head in haughty fashion, and tried to cross one knee over the other, though only got as far as the length of the rope connecting her ankles. “You’re going to tire yourself out at that rate!”

“Oh, honey.” The voice of the pregnant woman was almost as compassionately sweet as Delia’s - gentle and tender but in a distinctively condescending way. “You’ve got a lot to learn about the Ketchum family.”

She was right. It wasn’t long after the pregnant visitor was overtaken by cries of orgasmic bliss, and she was gleefully fucked by Delia Ketchum for well on a half hour without any break or pause. Delia’s smile was smug as she jammed her prick again and again into the woman in a variety of different positions, the most scandalous of which as she held onto Jessie’s shoulders and let her pregnant tummy rest on the Team Rocket girl’s tits. She spasmed and squirted and cried out in release more times in a half hour than Jessie ever had in an entire night of sex, and even though Delia had just begun, a seed of jealousy had already been planted, and it was every bit as virile and potent as that which she had put in that woman months ago.

By the time she was heading back upstairs, dripping cum from her well-filled slit and wobbling on her knees, another girl was heading down to replace her. This one was just as pregnant yet had a pleasant spring in her step, and Jessie realized with a shocked expression that she was no older than Delia’s own son. The young lady had a cute shoulder-length blonde hair cut and had dressed cutely for the occasion - nothing more than a pair of nylons and lacy gloves that travelled to her elbows. Even if she was being fucked in a basement as an example to Delia’s prowess, there was no reason not to make it romantic!

Again, Jessie watched. She could still practically feel the grip of the last woman on her shoulders while she watched the younger one get fucked, pounded vigorously from behind as she screeched and shrieked her delight. This one was half Delia’s age and yet her youthful energy didn’t seem to do her any good, for within a half hour she too was exhausted and trembling and too sensitive to take any more vigorous poundings. She kissed Delia passionately before making her way upstairs, and Ash’s mother stood back up as she waited for the next delivery of pussy.

“How you feeling, Jessie?” Delia smirked, and idly gestured to her cock. Glistening in squirt and her own cum, yet still standing straight up as if she had just woken up in the morning. “Like what you see?”

“You’re never going to break me!” The other woman shot back, snarling, hoping that Delia wouldn’t notice the stiffness of her nipples, or the fact that she had been grinding her thighs together. “I swear it!”

“Heh, if you say so.” Delia smiled, and shrugged. She only offered Jessie one more idle thought as the next woman started to step down the stairs - or, as it happened to be, a pair of them. “But I can promise you one thing, Jessie...you’re already more tired than I’ll be all night.”

It went on like that for hours. Maddening, wild hours. Women of all shapes and sizes came down the stairs one after the other, each of them offering their usually pregnant bodies up for Delia’s amusement. Not a single one of them seemed to find it strange that Jessie was bound and bare, not a single one of them even thought it was weird that they were sharing the same enormous, potent cock. Sometimes, it was infuriating, especially when Delia coaxed them into plopping their bellies on her tits so she could watch it jiggle while they were fucked. Sometimes, it was desperately frustrating, like when the woman during hour five had made the scene.

“You’re just going to allow this?!” Jessie begged, hopping up and down in her chair as much as she was able. “You’re a Jenny! Aren’t you supposed to stop this kind of thing?!”

“Sorry!” The slutty Jenny peeled her face away from Delia’s balls, ribbons of spit still connecting her lips to that trembling flesh. “I’m the Pewter City Jenny. Wrong jurisdiction!”

As the hours passed, the frustrating and the infuriating started to dwindle and become steadily replaced by something entirely new. It was impossible to deny that Delia Ketchum had been satisfying these women in a way that Jessie had never even come close to witnessing. They worshipped her cock, kissed it as passionately as they would a spouse, screamed in glorious delight when Delia pumped them full of cum again and again and again. Most of them were Pallet Town natives but a few had come from out of town for the occasion - the Jenny from earlier, a Joy from Cerulean, one of Misty’s sisters, and a woman that looked almost eerily similar to a member of the Elite Four. Must’ve been a cosplaying fan.

The women just kept coming, and also cumming. The stairway leading up to Delia’s kitchen seemed like an endless revolving door, and no sooner was one woman exhausted did another start making her way downstairs. The entire time, Delia barely looked like she was breaking a sweat, no matter how many loads she pumped into her pregnant sluts. It was finally starting to make sense to Jessie just why Ash had always been surrounded by girls lately - if he was anything like his mother, it’d take a lot of them to keep him satisfied. She could only imagine just what he’d be like when he had Delia’s benefits of age and practice.

Delia finished up with the final woman - a curvy blonde with a knockout figure - and as she wobbled up the stairs Delia finally turned her attention towards Jessie once more. She stepped off the air mattress which by that point was almost entirely deflated, and stood before the Team Rocket girl with her massive cock sticking straight out, the tip teasing above the edge of Jessie’s bust. She just stood there, letting Jessie bask in how magnificent her member was, and letting her dwell on everything she had seen and heard...and smelled. After all, by that point the basement was little more than a den of her scent, the heavy air of lust and depravity saturating every last breath.

“Well?” Delia finally asked, quirking a brow as she looked towards Jessie. “I’m out of sluts. Congratulations, you managed to last longer than I thought you would.”

“I...I told...youuuuu...that I’d...last…” Jessie was a resilient one, but by that point it was clear she was a twitching mess. She hadn’t moved from her seat, yet her hair was a bit frayed and sweat lined her figure. Underneath her seat there was the proof of a few wet drops of squirt - simply watching Delia ream those Pallet Town women around her cock had been enough to make her cum a few times. Still, Jessie had a flicker of victory, a brief moment where it seemed like she had done the impossible - resist Delia Ketchum’s dick. “I...I win, bitch…”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Delia shrugged, and in doing so her cocktip bounced on Jessie’s tits. Even that tiny bit of contact made the Team Rocket girl audibly gasp, and her shock only magnified as Delia continued her thought. “But I guess if we’re not having sex, I’ll let you go in the morning. You can just sit here all night.” A pause. “Alone. Smelling the air. Thinking about everything you’ve seen. Wondering why you’ve never screamed like them. Sounds like a long night to m-”

“All right, yes, please, just fuck me, too!” Jessie cut off her future owner, her brow bending inward and her voice calling out in a desperate, hungry plea. “Please, you’re right, it’s amazing! I beg you! Pleeeeeaaaase!”

With just that tiny bit of pressure - the mere whisper that she might have to sit there in the heat and the stink in her lusty and frustrated state - was enough to push Jessie over the edge. Delia merely smirked upon hearing it, and gave a tiny nod.

“Good.” She purred, and moved a hand down to begin untying her newest acquisition. “Because I’ve been wanting to fuck the little bitch that gives my boy such a hard time for years.”

Jessie’s long night wasn’t nearly over yet...but at least the latter half would be more interactive than the first.

***

Jessie wasn’t tired in the slightest. In fact, it only seemed like digging in to all those local women was merely what she needed in order to get ready for the main course. As Jessie was tossed to her hands and knees Delia slid a few fingers across the redhead’s soaked slit, and found her so delightfully warm and wet it was clear that no further attention was needed. The eight hours spent watching her fuck random pregnant women was clearly all the foreplay Jessie needed, and with a grin Delia eased herself down to the base inside of the villain.

She was tight, gloriously so, and it made Delia shudder as she felt that inviting cunt wrap around her. She clutched Jessie’s waist just as the other girl did the deflated air mattress, and the slams of her hips came fast and furious as she fucked her hard and desperate from behind. Of all the women that screamed in the basement that day, Jessie was immediately known as the loudest. Her cries of spastic pleasure had been building all night long, and now she screamed loud enough for the people outside in the town streets to hear. Each slam forward made her squeak and squeal in delight, and what little resistance was left in Jessie’s heart was immediately pushed away. The presence of Delia’s cock inside of her brought Jessie a pleasure that she couldn’t even wrap her head around, and when the older woman dove her two fists into Jessie’s hair to grab it like a leash, she was all too willing to obey.

With a wet slurping noise Delia pulled her cock from Jessie’s pussy, yanking the criminal’s hair forward to have a run at her mouth. Jessie held nothing back, and with the threads of her own sticky squirt wrapped around Delia’s member threw herself into the work. She sucked and slurped and worshipped that pulsing member just like all the other women did before her, and indeed she could even taste them on Delia’s cock. What had to have been dozens of women - from the local girls at every age from Ash’s to Delia’s, to the visiting Joys and Jennys, to the woman that looked like she was in the Elite Four. Jessie could taste a combined blend of the flavors of their pussies, licked straight from the throbbing, twitching member of her new owner.

Delia merely kept her hands in Jessie’s hair as she worked, grinning from ear to ear and letting her prick smear as much spit and juice as possible across the other woman’s face. The messier it got the more ravenously Jessie trailed her tongue across her balls or worked at deepthroating that impressive member, and Delia knew...she had caught herself a good one. Ash was having plenty of fun with his group of friends, but he was still young - and wrangling a tricky pet like Jessie would be a skill he’d need to learn as he got more experience. Still, she’d have to send her son a thank-you card for putting up with Jessie and James for this long, long enough to eventually bring them into her life.

And on that note, Delia grinned all the wider. She still had a second treat upstairs to work at breaking in the morning!

“On the chair again, Jessie.” Delia ordered, and Jessie scrambled to obey. The redhead flopped back down again and spread her thighs in desperate anticipation, showing off just how soaked she was from the brief attention she got from Delia. When the older woman finally stepped forward she eased her cock right into Jessie, and as the redhead’s legs wrapped around her waist and hooked her ankles behind her back, Delia drew in close. With one hand at Jessie’s shoulder and the other wrapping again within her hair, the Ketchum mom offered Jessie a whisper. Half-promise, half-threat, but every last tone of it genuine. “You and James have a home here, and all of my cock as you can handle...but you never bother my boy again. Understand?”

“Yes, yes...please...please, anything! Anything you want, so long as I can have more!” At that point Jessie was thoroughly addled, and with every thrust of Delia’s hips she only became moreso. She whimpered and whined and bucked back into Delia every time she could manage, and when the Ketchum mom leaned in to give her a fierce and passionate kiss, Jessie spasmed in climax for what felt like the thirteenth time that evening. Of all the women Delia had fucked that night, Jessie was the first she kissed. Had to make sure her taste was fresh and untarnished by the time Jessie enjoyed it.

The rest of the night was a blur to Jessie. Delia hadn’t been exhausted by that army of women, and she wasn’t spent even by the time Jessie was drifting in and out of consciousness in a delirious, well-fucked state. She had been pumped with cum again and again, flooded and saturated with Delia’s cream. Her pussy and her ass had each gobbled up what felt like pints of Delia’s spunk, and every time she received a shot of it her hunger for more only burned hotter. She was a groaning, wet mess, dripping and churning with cream by the time Delia led her upstairs. Unlike the Pallet Town girls, Jessie wasn’t able to walk by the time they were finished, and she could only crawl on all fours up the stairs. The entire time, cum oozed from her pussy, leaving a trail up the steps and into the living room. That night, Jessie was little more than a cum-filled Magcargo, dripping her trail wherever she crawled.

Delia put her new slut to bed on the living room couch, and in true motherly fashion even wrapped a blanket around her to keep her cozy and warm - that much cum would lead to a wet and chilly night otherwise. With that, the Ketchum mom dusted off her hands and padded into the kitchen for a drink. Covered in the scent of lust, mostly satisfied by her marathon fuck session, Delia couldn’t help but smile when she saw the magnetic photo frame on the fridge with a picture of her son.

Ash was the best boy a mom could ask for, and nothing made her happier than helping him out. The only thing that even came close was sinking her cock into an eager, wet pussy.

Any day when she could combine those two passions was a good day to be sure!

***  
Months later…

“Mom! Did ya hear? I won the championship!” Over the video call, Ash was showing off his badge, a massive smile spread from ear to ear. “I wish you could’ve been there, Pikachu did great!”

“I saw on the news, sweetie! I’m so proud of you!” Delia was leaning back at the kitchen table, wearing little more than her morning robe just barely covering her chest. She spoke directly to the tablet folded upright on the table showing her son’s face, and she beamed with glowing pride at his accomplishment. “You’re definitely my favorite Pokemon trainer!”

“Aww, thanks, Mom!” Ash blushed, but quickly snapped his fingers in realization. “Oh! And something else I forgot to tell you! Something really big and important!”

Delia chuckled. Only her Ash could forget about something important because he was so excited about Pokemon. Delia waited in anticipation as Ash called a few others to surround him, and one by one girls appeared on the other side of the video call. Misty, May, Serena, Iris, even a cute Scottish girl that Delia hadn’t met yet. The girls all bunched in close, beaming and smiling, and they all spoke with Ash at the same time.

“You’re going to be a grandmother!” Five times over, apparently!

“Oh! Oh, Ash!” Delia had tears in her eyes almost immediately, welling over with pride for her son. She picked the tablet up and gave each and every face on it a kiss, mwah mwah mwah mwah mwah, mwah! By the time she set the tablet back down Delia’s happiness was overflowing, her hands folding together as she spoke. “You have to visit Pallet Town again right away, okay? I want to hold a baby shower for every last one of you!”

The rest of the phone call was nothing but the sort of bliss any mother dreamed of. Her son was an accomplished Pokemon champion, and soon - a father. The sort of phone call Delia had dreamed of. She was crying in joy all the way through, and when it finally ended Delia gave a satisfied sigh...and turned her attention to below the kitchen table. There, two familiar faces were working at worshipping her cock - kissing and sucking it from both sides, staring up at her with large, adoring eyes.

Jessie and James. The latter, dressed in an overwhelmingly feminine maid outfit - lace and frills and bows - the proper ladylike thing to wear while serving breakfast. The former, visibly pregnant with what was at least twins. Both gleefully sucking Delia’s cock. Both sharing in her joy.

“Did you hear that, pets?” Delia cooed, and teased her fingers underneath both of their chins. She had been kind to both, and neither her housemaid James nor her bedmate Jessie wanted for anything - except more cock. “My sweet little Ash is coming home to visit soon!”

He’d surely be surprised to find out just why Team Rocket hadn’t bothered him for the past six months.

End of Chapter Two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'm posting a brand new story or a new chapter to an existing story every day in December. Follow me on [tumblr](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) to stay up to date!


End file.
